


归来去

by Sovakieee



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fake Marriage, M/M, Pining, 盾冬无差
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovakieee/pseuds/Sovakieee
Summary: “我来吧，”Steve说，“我会和Bucky结婚的。”





	归来去

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ['til you come to me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694713) by [radialarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/pseuds/radialarch). 



1.

他们回家的第一天，Bucky在客房里睡了整整一天，Steve每隔两个小时就到紧闭的房门口看一眼，最后为了给他一点私人空间，又不得不独自离开。

就在他犹豫到底要不要叫Bucky出来吃饭的时候，Bucky已经替他做好了决定，像个幽灵一样飘出房间。他眼睛下面的黑眼圈依旧很深，但是和之前不太一样，不像Steve在波兰找到的他，那个像受了惊的野猫一样的他。

“嘿，”Steve微笑着说，餐桌上放着正在降温的麦片和奶酪，他摆好两个盘子。“饿了吗？”

Bucky深邃的目光盯着桌子上的食物看了很久，说的却少之又少。“嗯。”

“还不错，”Steve说着，递给他一把叉子。

Bucky一心一意地对付盘子里的食物，在Steve吃掉一半之前就已经把自己的盘子清空了，然后他靠在椅背上，紧握着叉子。他看着Steve，一言未发。

“想吃的话还可以再吃点。”Steve指了指锅里的麦片。

“好吧。”Bucky说到，很慢很慢，就像吃了一惊。Steve起身想给他再拿点吃的，却不得不停下来，背对着他，调整自己的呼吸。 

 

2.

Steve曾经以为他们有的是 **时间** ，去聊天，去睡觉，去学着再次成为一个完整的人。

他也曾经愚蠢地以为，世界会饶过他们。

 

3.

第二天，Natasha来了。“Steve，”她说，“那些俄罗斯人想把冬兵引渡回国。”

Steve毫无征兆地跌坐下来，沉默了很久。

“他是公民，”他在想起该怎么说话的时候终于开了口，“他现在是美国公民，他们不能——”

“好好想想吧，Steve，”Natasha说到，“如果这些都是真的，他就已经九十多岁了，假装他是个俄罗斯人，所有人都会好过一点——反正他本来就是。”

“肯定会有证据的，”他说，“证明他就是Bucky。”

“是啊，我们也在找，但同时呢？”她交叉双臂抱在胸前，“那些俄罗斯人哪都不会去，Steve，他们想要回他们的资产。”

“他不能回去，”他说到，语气里的凶残让他自己都被吓了一跳。

“我知道，”她说，“会有办法的。”

 

4.

他不知道该怎么办了。

“我不知道该怎么办了。”他大声地说了出来。

“咱们的律师也是，”Sam说到，“不觉得找个有经验的人会更好吗？”

“谁？”Steve问他，“谁会有这种经验？”

“你刚醒的时候神盾局就这么干过，伙计，”他指出来，“现在，当然了，情况也不是完全一样——”

“我不会去找神盾局的，”Steve说到，“肯定不会。”

“你说的对，”Sam沉思了一会，“我们都不想这么干。”然后他接着说，“那他呢？Stark？” 

 

5.

“Cap！”Tony一看到他们就把他们都叫住了，“你知道吗，我已经邀请过你——怎么说呢，差不多七八次了？我应该心碎的。我 **真的** 很心碎。还有Wilson，我们得跟研发部门说说你翅膀的事。”

Steve已经忘记跟Tony说话有多累人了。“不好意思，”他说，“最近有点忙。”

“没关系，这不是已经来了吗，”Tony说到，看起来是真心实意的，“所以，有什么事吗？”

Steve叹了口气，不知道该从哪开始。“我有个——朋友，“他说，”需要点法律援助。“

“不会吧，”Tony看起来心情不错，”是因为毒品吗？还是女人？到底怎么回事？你可得好好说说。”

“其实，他是真的有个朋友，”Sam干巴巴地说道，“不是所有人都像你这样，Stark。”

“好吧，”Tony看起来毫无波澜，“话说回来，他要哪种法律援助？这里面肯定有故事，我能闻出来。”

Steve看着Sam。Sam耸了耸肩。

他说深吸一口气。“你有精通国际法的人吗？”

 

6.

“Jarvis那儿有九头蛇的文件，”Tony说到，“如果有任何跟冬兵起源有关的资料，他会找出来的，而且——”

“而且，冬兵现在还在Steve的公寓里，全世界都在找他，”Natasha说到，“他不可能永远藏在那儿，Steve。”

“我知道，我知道，”Steve说到，“九头蛇是个值得关注的问题，但是他们现在乱的不可开交，我们还有时间。美国政府那儿我会处理，但是俄罗斯……”

“他们不会这么轻易放手的，”Natasha说，“这是他们追回资产的好机会。”

Steve第一次想逃避，但他知道事实的确如此。他们就是这么看他的，九头蛇也是这么看他的。

“那我们怎么阻止这次引渡？”

“伙计，要是能证明他时美国公民的话，就真的简单很多了。”Sam说到。

“要是可以的话我早就嫁给他了，”Natasha说到，“但我还没申请加入美国国籍呢。”

“还没有吗？”Clint说，“这差不多都已经有——”

“八年了，”Natasha接着他的话，“我真的 **很忙** ，好吗。”

“我来吧，”Steve说到，声音里带着一丝犹豫，但是他又清了清嗓子。“我来吧。”

“来什么？替我参加公民考试吗。”

“不是。和Bucky结婚。”

空气突然安静了，Steve感觉到所有人的目光都向他投过来。

“疯了吗你？”Sam第一个开口了。

“Steve，我刚刚开玩笑呢。”接下来是Natasha。

“他可以吗？”然后是Clint。

“终于有个点子了。”最后是Tony。 

 

7. 

“同性恋结婚在纽约 **确实** 是合法的。”Bruce一字一句地说到。

“这就对了，这才是在最大的问题。”Clint调侃到。

“不会有问题的，”Steve说，就好像他之前所有的绝望已经在希望的熊熊烈火中被烧尽了。“听着，我会和Bucky结婚，这样他们就不能把他引渡回国了——至少可以让引渡变得很复杂，帮咱们争取点时间。“

“怎么样？”Tony问那个被Pepper派来的律师，那个个子高高的，脸上长满雀斑的律师，

他冲着他们眨了眨眼，小心翼翼地说到，“还是有可取之处的。”

“所以律师是同意了，对吧？”Tony说到，“行了，Cap，去迎娶你的高中时的心上人吧。”

Steve的脸以肉眼可见的速度变红了，“他才不是我——”他刚开始，却又叹了口气，“谢了，Tony。”

“没事。对了，你们要带Wilson一起吗？” 

 

8.

“嘿，Buck，”Steve说着敲了敲门，Bucky抬起了头。

“Steve。”

“那个，”他深吸了一口气，“好消息是，我们已经找到阻止引渡的方法了。”

Bucky看着他，就好像一点都不担心一样。

“但是，我们得结婚，”他在自己还清醒的时候必须说完，“当然不一定非得这样，如果你不想的话，”他的语气飞快，“这只是其中一种方法而已。”

Bucky耸了耸肩膀——他的左肩，金属手臂发出了一声轻微的咔哒声。

“好吧。”他说。

“好吧。”Steve又重复了一遍。

所以就这么决定了，他们要结婚了，Bucky觉得这没什么。

“我会跟律师说的，”Steve说着离开了房间。他坐到自己的床上，给Pepper打了个电话，努力让自己的声音听起来很正常。

  

9.

Steve想去市政厅尽可能快的把事情办好，但是被Tony一票否决了。

“为什么不行？”Steve问道，“越快越好。”

“得了吧，”Tony说，“你都要结婚了，这跟去什么杂货店买东西可不一样，我们应该开个派对啊！”

“就是，我们还想拍个美国队长结婚的记录片呢，”Natasha面无表情地说到，“这事绝对不能引起一丁点舆论。”

“至少别穿会把Pepper弄哭的衣服，”Tony说，“你们需要裁缝吗？我有个裁缝，我有三个裁缝呢。”

Steve单手搓了搓脸。“我有西装。”他说。

“那你的老冰棍朋友有吗？”Tony直言不讳，“在他伟大的刺客生涯里还有时间给自己搞一套正装吗？”

Steve真的有点无言以对。

“找套西装吧，Steve，”Natasha微笑着说，“会很有趣的。“ 

 

10.

他们去找了Tony的裁缝，他老练地帮他们测量着，甚至都无视了Bucky一直放在口袋里的左手。

 

11.

Natasha帮他们把一切都准备就绪。

“这是什么？”Steve皱着眉头看着她手里的一块宽布料，“我要这个干嘛？”

“这是腹带，”她说，“别动，我帮你穿上。”

Natasha绕着他的腰转了一圈，他依旧毫无头绪。

“看起来不赖，Rogers，”Natasha愉快地说道，“准备好结婚了吗？”

“行了，”Steve说，“你也知道，只是作秀而已。”

“但是，”她说，“这是你第一次结婚，很有意义的。”

Steve有点不安地笑了笑，他不希望这能有什么意义，意义这只会让整件事情……更复杂。

“去看看Bucky怎么样了吧。”他最后什么都没说。 

 

12.

Bucky穿的无可挑剔，他的两只手都戴上了手套——白色的手套，Steve瞬间感觉的自己嘴唇有点干。

“准备好了？”Steve清了清嗓子，问道。

“嗯，”Bucky说着，一步一步走到Steve面前。“你的领带，”他抬起双手，熟练、精确的帮他系好。

“谢谢，”Steve说到，他觉得自己耳朵已经开始热的发烫，于是他甩了甩头。“好了，走吧。” 

 

13.

Tony给他们提供了一辆车，一辆带着有色窗户的黑车，Natasha坐在副驾的位置，他和Bucky一起坐在后面。

“你真的没问题吗？”Steve问道，“我就是……确认一下。”

Bucky的目光里带着一点惊讶。“你说过的，”他说，“这是最好的办法。”

“是啊，其实，这也是我们想到的唯一的办法，”Steve说到，他又思考了一下，“但是这一切不会有任何改变的。”

Bucky看着他。“为什么会有改变？”他说。

就是啊。Steve咬了咬嘴唇，“不会的，”他又说了一遍，“我只是——没关系。”

车慢慢减速停了下来，Natasha从前面转过头来。“我们到了，小伙子。”

Steve用手掌摩擦了两下自己的大腿，深吸一口气，下了车。

 

14.

市政厅的员工礼貌地问他们要身份证明，Steve手忙脚乱地掏出了自己的驾照，而Bucky却波澜不惊地拿出了身份证，就好像所有的一切都进行的一帆风顺。

在Bucky把它递过去的时候，Steve瞥了它一眼，上面写着 **“James Buchanan Barnes”** ，旁边的证件照上印着绝对是Bucky的脸。

大厅的另一边，Natasha小声的叫了一声“Pepper”，Steve觉得内心有一种强烈的情感，冲撞得他的双腿直发软。

他第一个在结婚证上签下了自己的名字，为了让自己的手没那么抖，他不得不使劲握着那支笔，用力压在纸上。

Bucky签下了 **“James Rogers”** 这个名字，左手一直揣在口袋里。

“恭喜，”那个办事员说到，“还要仪式吗？”

“是的，”Natasha说着递过去一个文件袋，“我有戒指。”她又补了一句。 

老天，戒指。Steve觉得自己的胸口被勒得紧紧的。那是两只表面光滑的金戒指，他很喜欢，那还是他亲自选的。

办事员一口气念完了所有誓词。“我愿意。”Steve成功地完成了属于他的任务，然后他看着Bucky说出了同样的三个字，再然后他们交换了戒指。Steve把它戴在了左手的无名指上，Bucky则是隔着手套戴了上去。

“按传统来讲现在该接吻了，”办事员微笑着说，“如果你们想的话。”

Steve又开始发抖了，最后还是Bucky向前一步，用一只手环住了Steve的腰。

他的嘴唇压在Steve的上，很轻柔，很短暂，等Steve反应过来的时候，他已经退了回去。

Natasha正在鼓掌，“真的太美了，伙计们。”

为了隐藏颤抖的双手Steve不得不握紧拳头。“谢谢，”他说。“走吧，我们回家。”

 

15.

说起来确实什么都没有改变，Bucky待他还是像个陌生人一样，每一句话都平静得像结了冰的水面，除此之外只有沉默。他依旧睡在客房里，每夜伴着自己沙哑的喊声惊醒。

Steve不停地摸着手上的戒指，叩问内心深处的自己。

 

16.

三天之后，爆炸性的新闻终于登上了头条。报纸上有一张他潜进市政厅的模糊照片，模糊到甚至看不清Bucky的脸，只有他背影的曲线，但是所有的报社都叫嚣着“美国队长和男人结婚”的新闻。

“咱们应该预料到的，”Natasha说到，“你可是国民偶像。”

“咱们确实预料到了，”Tony说，“Pepper已经派人在重写新闻稿了。”

Steve低头盯着报纸上的字。他们都搞错了，他们就着这段婚姻勾勒出了他的人生历程和消失的原因，杜撰了一段龙卷风一样的爱情。

但是话说回来，问题的核心只有一个：这么多年，他真的没爱过Bucky吗？ 

 

17.

Bucky正在客房里读着一本关于他自己的传记，Steve敲门时，他期待地抬起了头。

“那些报社都知道了，”Steve拖着脚慢慢走了过去，“关于咱们结婚的事。Pepper想让咱们去电视台做个专访。”

“好吧。”Bucky说到。

“你确定？”Steve问他，“我是说，这不是——他们就是想让咱们这样，坠入爱河。”最后四个字说得颤颤巍巍的，Steve都能感觉到自己的脸变红了。

Bucky把他的书扣在了床上，他看着Steve，脸上的表情不知不觉中变得柔和起来。“嘿，”他说着站了起来，右手搭上了Steve的肩膀，“我想你了。”然后他的指尖轻轻划过Steve的嘴角。

“这个怎么样？”Bucky问到，他又变回了那个冷漠的他。

“呃，”Steve说着，他突然很在意自己的嘴唇，忍不住举起手摸两下的冲动，“不错。”

“就当是排练了，”Bucky说着又坐回了床上，翻开了手中的书，“没别的意思。” 

 

18.

所以事情就是这样。

 

19.

关键是，Steve并不担心假装爱上Bucky有多难，让他担心的是，这真的太简单了。

 

20.

“一分钟后开始！”有人在演播室的另一边喊道。

“准备好了？”Steve侧过身子看着Bucky，他剪短了头发，穿着正装，在他身上看不见一丁点冬日战士的痕迹，没人能让Bucky像现在这样站在华盛顿的镜头前。

“放松，”Bucky说着把手搭到了他的膝盖上——直播就这么开始了。

“有请美国队长和他的丈夫！”主持人对着观众说到，“非常感谢！”她又对着Steve说到，“还有——怎么称呼您？” 

“James，”Bucky平静地说，“James Rogers。”

“你用了Steve的姓？”她显然有点高兴地问道，“是什么让你做出了这样的决定？”

事情的真相是用“Bucky Barnes”这个名字对他来说真的太危险了，在此时此刻，Bucky正害羞地微笑着，摸了摸自己的后颈，说到，“我想保留点属于Steve的一部分。”

Steve强迫着自己露出微笑，拉住了Bucky的手。手心有点潮湿，但很温暖，Bucky和他十指相扣，就像这是他们的第二天性。

他突然意识到主持人在问他问题。

“我们怎么认识的？”他重复了一遍。其实他已经想好了一个故事，但是Bucky掌心的温度让他忘记了一切。“我……”

“这可是个好故事，我真的很想告诉你们，”Bucky说着冲Steve露出了一个幸福的微笑，“只可惜，这是机密。”

“没错，”Steve点了点头。他渐渐喜欢上了Bucky用大拇指抚摸他手背的感觉。

“Steve真的是很英勇，”Bucky坦坦荡荡地说。

他们第一次见面的时候，Steve被打的趴在地上吐血，Bucky打跑了那三个比他高一倍的孩子，把Steve拖回了家，无视了Steve滴在他周日刚换上的新衬衫上的血。

“换了我可不会这么说，”Steve调侃到。Bucky撩了撩耳边的头发，Steve由着他松开了手，微微低头。

剩下的一切都很顺利。Bucky替他回答了大部分问题，Steve时不时的补上一两句，观众都信了。

他们牵着的手一直没有松开。

“真不错，”Natasha在访谈结束后说到，“可以啊，Rogers，我还以为你不行呢。”

“是啊，”Steve耸了耸肩，“差不多就是顺其自然吧。”

他看向Bucky，在坐进轿车之后他卸下了全部的伪装，但他的腿一直紧挨着Steve的，他还记得他的手指抚摸他膝盖的感觉。

 **都是假的。** Steve看着车窗外的风景，提醒自己。

 

21.

Steve在黑暗中醒来，床的另一边有什么东西。

“Bucky？”他撑起上身。

“你也是个超级士兵，”他说，“如果我一直想杀了你，你会怎么办？”

“真的吗？”Steve又问。

Bucky笑了，低沉，空洞。“我每天都在想，”他说，“我每天醒来，睁开眼看着你，我脑子里的某一个部分——”他深吸一口气，在安静的房间里那么明显，“但我不想伤害你。”

“你不会的，”Steve说，“以前不会，Buck，现在也不会。”

Bucky什么也没说，只是靠的更近，近得碰到了Steve的肩膀，“我们这么干过吗？”他问，“以前的时候。”

以前，他们有一套自己的公寓，风呼啸着从窗缝中钻进来，他们把所有毯子都堆在床上，蜷缩着睡觉，Steve的后背贴着Bucky得胸口，即使窗外飘起雪花，Steve每次醒来感受到的都只有温暖。

但是Steve什么也没说，他只说了一句，“没错。”

“我们结婚了，Rogers，”Bucky面对着Steve僵硬的肩膀，“放松。”

也许对Bucky来说很容易，他拥有的只有记忆的碎片，他们的记忆。但是Steve，那一晚他清醒了相当长的一段时间，听着他身边Bucky均匀的呼吸声。 

 

22.

时代周刊想为他们做一期“SoldierAt Home”专栏，Steve叹着气在日历上圈出了一个日期。

采访当天，Steve早早起床，直接跳过了晨跑这一环节，他想着做点煎饼当早餐，但在他和好面糊之前，门铃就响了起来。 

Bucky去应了门。记者和摄像师说了一句“你好”就纷纷走进了门。

Steve两只手裹满面粉。“我应该握手，”他说，“但是。”

Bucky捂着嘴打了个哈欠，但他的声音听起来却充满活力。

“我们只是想观察观察，”记者说，“就……最日常的事，把我们当空气就好。” 

“好吧。”Steve说到，尽管他的神经末梢满是紧张。他往平底锅里到了点面糊。

Bucky在桌子上放好一碗蓝莓，两个人你一个我一个地吃着，时不时的扔起一两个，结果没接住掉到了Steve的头发上。Steve就这么由着他了一会儿，然后头也不回的拿了一个，扔到自己嘴里。

“你做的得比这个好。”他说到，根本不用假装喜欢。

Bucky盯着他看了一会，忍不住笑起来——那种清晰、发自内心的笑声，Steve自从——反正很久，很久没有听到Bucky这么笑了。

即使是为了那些摄像机也没关系，Steve回头看着他，脸上收不住地笑，直到锅里的煎饼冒着黑烟抗议。 

 

23.

Tony在Steve的手机上留下了一条奇怪的讯息。

 **为什么你不这样。** 上面写着， **该死的，Cap。**

于是Steve自己一人去了复仇者大厦，他找Jarvis问Tony的去向去被告知说，“Sir现在正处在一种复杂的情绪中。”

Tony正在他的工作室里，横躺在长椅上。在踏进这个屋子的第一时间，Steve闻到了浓重的酒精味。

“出什么事了？”他小心翼翼地问道。

“噢，太多了，”Tony说着又喝了一口手里的酒，“全球变暖，核扩散，我还能说好多。”

“我是说你，”他把酒瓶子放到了他够不着的地方，Tony瞥了他一眼，再无动作。

“婚后生活待你如何？”Tony的语气里没有一丝一毫的期待。

Steve耸耸肩。“他是我最好的朋友，”，他又耸耸肩，“如果可以的话，为了他，我愿意做的远远不止结婚。”

Tony笑了。“你当然愿意了。”他说，“你是美国队长，是地地道道的英雄，你做的事永远正确。”说完他们又陷入了沉默。

Steve等了一会儿，那个叫dummy的机械手递给他一块油腻的抹布，他把它解救了下来。

“你从来没跟我说过，”Tony终于开了口，“冬日士兵干过的那些事。”

“他是被逼的，”Steve想都没想就说了出来。

“哦，这样啊，真不好意思，”Tony放下了手中的玻璃杯，在地上摔得粉碎，dummy旋转起来，试图清理现场。“那你知道，他们 **逼着他** 杀了我的父母吗？”

“噢，”Steve的声音突然变轻了，“不，我不知道。”但是他很容易地想象到了那个画面：Howard手中拿着机密文件，Bucky的金属手臂泛着寒光。“我很抱歉。”

“你很抱歉，”Tony重复一遍，“ **你很抱歉** 。”他突然大笑一声，然后摇了摇头。“别听我的，”他露出了一个扭曲的微笑，“我喝多了。”

“是啊，”Steve同意到，“你没事吧？”

“别担心我。”Tony摆了摆手，“我好得就像早上的雨。你们是这么说的，对吧？‘好得像雨’。”

“没人这么说过，Tony，”Steve看着傻笑的他。

“说不定你是对的，”Tony说到，“现在，出去，让我好好想想。”

Steve走了。

 

24.

Steve没有跟Bucky提起关于Howard和Maria的事，就算Steve没有给他徒增负担，Bucky每晚的噩梦就已经够多了。 

 

25.

有时候Steve在早上醒过来，发现Bucky的胳膊横在他胸前，有时是Bucky把自己的脸埋在他的颈窝，他的呼吸尽数喷洒在Steve皮肤上。Steve看着他嘴唇的曲线，看着他的睫毛在眼睑上投下的阴影，总有一种想亲吻他额头的冲动。

那几天，Steve一直在欺骗自己，在Bucky醒来之前，他们之间所有的这些，都是真的。

 

26.

他们都已经闷在公寓里好几天了。“出去走走吧，”Steve在早饭之后突然冒出来这么一句，“离开这里。”

在回答之前Bucky咽下了嘴里的一大口麦片。“好啊，”他说，“去哪？”

他充满信任的声音一瞬间成为了Steve呼吸的动力，一瞬间——Bucky依旧愿意抛下一切，跟随Steve踏上任何一场未知的征途。

“我也不知道，”Steve说到，他试着微笑，却发现这一切变得越来越简单了。“但是我们总会的。” 

 

27. 

Steve为Bucky准备了头盔和夹克，他们把Steve的摩托车拽出了车库，稳稳地坐在上面，Steve的后背紧贴着Bucky的胸膛，Bucky的手扶着他的腰。

“好了？”Steve问。 

“骑你的吧，Rogers。”Bucky说。

于是在引擎发出轰鸣声中，Steve的脚离开了地面。 

 

28.

这也算是他们的第一次，Steve看着路旁一闪而过的风景。他总是很在意过去——也许是时候放下过去，开始一段新的历程了。

也许Steve早就想着这么干了，和他一起创造美好的回忆——每一秒，都在他身边。 

 

29.

将近四个半小时的路程，他们终于到了新罕布什尔州，在一家提供早餐的旅馆前停了下来，以Rogers夫夫的身份入住其中。

“好好享受，亲爱的，”前台的姑娘笑得很温暖，Steve同样回以微笑。

时值初秋，窗外的颜色很灿烂，他们把摩托车留在客栈出去散步。他们没有牵着对方的手，却在步履之间相互依靠着。

Steve觉得他已经习惯了无名指上戒指的重量了。

“说实话，其实我根本没什么计划，”Steve坦言道。他们已经双双停了下来——Steve靠着身后粗壮的橡树，Bucky躺在树下金黄色的落叶堆里。“我就是想出来而已。”

“我知道，”Bucky说，他歪着头，目光追随着一片落叶在空中飞舞的踪迹。

“你会怎么做？”Steve问他，“如果——”

**如果你找回了你的记忆，如果你没有像现在这样被绑在我身边。**

Bucky沉默了一会。“你知道的，Steve，”他的眼中仿佛有星空，“我一直很想知道未来是什么样的。“

 

30.

他们在客栈的房间只有一张床，虽然他们已经同床共枕好几周了，但现实总是让Steve失望。

“我可以睡地板，”他说。

Bucky刚刚洗完澡，一只手擦着头发，他鼻尖是粉红色的。

“别开玩笑了，”Bucky说，“今晚没人睡地板。”

但在这儿不太一样。熄灯之后，两个人都钻进了被窝，在家的时候就当是两个大兵在互相取暖，但在他们踏上旅途的时候，战争就已经被抛在了身后，现在Steve不由地注意到来自枕边人的温度。

“晚安，Steve，”Bucky迷迷糊糊地说着，亲了一下他，轻的就好像他自己都没有注意到一样。

“晚安，Buck，”Steve说到。

但是他过了很久才萌生睡意。 

 

31.

Steve的手机落在了纽约，回来之后，手机上出现了一条来自Natasha的简讯。

**你们看新闻了吗？**

今天的报纸被叠得整整齐齐的放在门前，他展开灰色的纸，标题上几个醒目的大字： **美国队长和冬日士兵结婚了？** 旁边还附了一张图片：两人骑在摩托车上，Bucky卷起的袖子下露出金属的寒光。

Bucky的视线越过Steve的肩膀，“好吧，不可能永远瞒下去吧。” 

 

32.

“接下来会怎么样？”Steve问道。

“我们会根据你的军事任职生涯加快公民身份的申请，”他们的律师说到，“但是很遗憾，他可能会因为不遵守道德条款而被拒绝。”

“这意味着俄罗斯人可以随时带他走。”Natasha总结了一下。

“首先要举行听证会，”律师说，“你可以试着成为Barnes先生的担保人，帮他解释一下情况。”

但他听起来并不认为这有什么帮助。“好，”Steve说，“让我干什么都行。”

  

33.

庭审的第一天，他们完完整整的听了一遍冬日士兵的所有罪行。Bucky坐在被告席上，脸色苍白，Steve一阵心疼，却不能帮他。

Natasha坐在他旁边，还有Sam。Clint坐在门口，一身笔挺的西装让他无所适从，在他前两排的地方，他看到了Bruce。

“Tony人呢？”Steve在休庭时问道。

“他说他有事，”Natasha耸了耸肩，“但还是祝你好运。”

 

34.

他告诉法官，坐在那里的是Bucky。

法官的脸上写满了同情，但要求他们提供证词，他们有的是证词——但还不够，远远不够。

这么久以来，一直是Bucky在救他与水火之中，而他总是在关键时刻负了他。

 

35.

在裁决的前一天晚上，Bucky很晚才睡觉。

“我们没有在一起，对吧，”他平静地说着，“以前的时候。”

Steve想起了无名指上还没有摘下来的戒指，还有因为无法忍受再次失去Bucky的痛苦而丢在河里的盾牌。

“对，”他说，“没在一起。”他把头靠在了垫子上，闭上了眼睛，“这就是你——”

**和我结婚的原因吗？为了让一切回到记忆中的样子？**

Bucky翻了个身，把腿搭在Steve的膝盖上。“不，”他说，“是因为我想，Steve。”

说罢他的双唇覆了上来。

Bucky绝望的亲吻着他，仿佛想得到他的全部，Steve扣住Bucky的肩膀，把他拉向自己，两具火热的身体中间没有一点缝隙， **Bucky** 和 **Steve** 再也没有任何区别，一颗心，为两个人而跳动。

“为什么我从未发觉——”Bucky声音变得嘶哑，指尖划过Steve的脸庞。“Steve，Steve……”

Steve笑了，低沉，一声哽咽。“是啊，Buck，”他说，“我也是。”

  

36.

“我知道，”法官说到，“还有一个等待传唤的证人。”

“是的，”Bucky的律师说到，“请Tony Stark上证人席。”

陪审团一阵骚动。Tony看起来有一周没有好好睡觉了，但他还是隔着人群跟Steve敬了个礼。

“这些文件是我们最新得到的证据，”律师说到，“Stark先生，请你告诉我们，关于所谓的‘冬日战士’的档案。”

“这些都是我的同事，Romanov女士，去年五月，向公众公开的九头蛇文件的一部分，”Tony说到，“其中记录了冬日战士诞生的过程，值得大家关注的一点是，这份文件非常明确地记录了，冬日战士的本名，是 **James Buchanan Barnes** ，哦对了，他们连图片都准备好了，让我们来看看这张——”

“Stark先生，”法官说到。

Tony竟然奇迹般地闭上了嘴。

 

37.

最后的判决是不可引渡。这是意料之中的事，但这场审判还是让Steve心惊肉跳。

 

38.

事后，Steve找到了Tony。“谢谢，”他说，“真的，Tony。”

Tony的手滑进了上衣的口袋。“我基本上什么都没干，”他低声说道，“这些文件我早就有了，我只是——我在想我的父母，你知道吧？但是，”他的声调上扬，“无所谓了，原来我还是个好人。”

“还好人，你连人都不是。”Sam调侃道。

“对不起，我是个活生生的人，好吗？戳我一下，我不流血吗？”

法院外，Steve站在日光下听着Tony和Sam的争吵，忍不住笑起来。在他的身边，Bucky握着他的手。

“和我结婚吧，”他看着身边的人，想都没想就说了出来，“这一次是真的。”

“好啊，”Bucky笑着说到，很慢很慢，“好啊，我觉得可以。”


End file.
